The present invention relates to fire-retardant walls composed of construction elements, especially for use in shipbuilding. It is already known in the art, how to provide rooms on board ships between two decks by means of prefabricated wall or ceiling sections, by using special frame construction.
In this known or conventional form of construction, special sections or profiles are used in dovetail form with projections serving as supporting structures on both sides. In the area of one projection, a tongue is provided which serves as reference edge for the floor covering to be laid.
In this construction method, already when erecting the walls which abut at an angle of 90.degree., several special profiles must be connected with one another to obtain some sort of support. But it is particularly difficult to erect adjoining walls when they abut at an arbitrary angle. For this reason, the walls to be erected in accordance with the known construction method are very expensive, and the floor covering can only be laid after the walls have been installed.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to create a fire-retardant wall composed of construction elements, especially for use in shipbuilding, which is easily erected and has many applications and a relatively low weight, without being tied to special profiles, so that the spacing can always be kept uniform.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fire-retardant wall arrangement which can be economically fabricated and assembled.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a fire-resistant wall arrangement of the foregoing character which may be easily cleaned and maintained.